


Taste Testing comes out all Ace

by AB3



Series: Ace becomes a Full house [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burp Kink, Burping, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AB3/pseuds/AB3
Summary: It might have seemed a good idea for Ace to volunteer to taste test dishes for Riddle to practice for the cooking event in exchange for free meals by rating them. Unfortunately for Ace, the Heartslabyul dorm leader is a ruthless perfectionist that refuses to let Ace stop eating and judging until he's guaranteed a grade 10 meals. However, if Riddle suspects that Ace's lying, it's off with his head. That is if Ace's stomach can hold out before he can't see his feet.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Ace Trappola
Series: Ace becomes a Full house [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180547
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Taste Testing comes out all Ace

**Author's Note:**

> @dumdumdrawstumtums on Tumblr or dumdumdraws on Twitter did a surprise sketch and scenario for Ace Trappola and I had to pounce and do a surprise story back (and make it worse.)

In the beginning it sounded like a good idea. “So let me get this straight, you’ll give me free meals and all I have to do is rate it until you get a 10?” Ace asked, sounding hopeful. “Yes, I need the honest truth and you need to eat every last morsel to get the full effect. But be warned, if I you lie and I don’t get at least one 10 score from the judges, _then it’s off with your head!”_ Riddle replied with his usual threat. Ace dismissed it immediately, having heard the threat a million times, instead thinking with his stomach. Riddle was generally a good cook and he wasn’t Vil so it’s not like he was liable to be poisoned or anything. What’s the worst that could happen? “Ah! Then you got a deal! The honest truth in return for eating your food.” His eager stomach growled in anticipation as he hopped happily behind the regal Riddle towards the kitchen and dining room.

Whatever you do, never think, mime, or speak out to the universe “What the worst that could happen” because it will always carry negative karmic value. Such was the fate of Ace as the stack of nearly 2 dozen empty plates filled the table and his usually trim form was anything but. His sat back in a plush chair, his belly jutting out from his body with his jacket framing his bloated mound. His vest had been forced open partially and rid up the rest of his torso to make way for the new home of all of Riddle’s culinary attempts. His pants had been forced open and the zipper forced wide long ago as his gut had popped open the fly at least half a dozen plates ago, exposing the heart patterned boxers. Originally he thought it would show he was “king of hearts” and it was his “love center” but now it only seemed to taunt him as it seemed like his eating would soon be cutting off the circulation to his legs. 

Ace held up a grade as he let out an angry yet dismissive belch of “BWAAAUURP!” letting his other free hand rub over his bloated belly, drumming his fingers over it a little. As had become the pattern, he had to wait a little between each serving to allow Riddle to cook, which only added to his fullness. The multiple courses sat in his gut like a rock. 

“An **_EIGHT!?_** _After all that and you give it an_ _**EIGHT!?**_ ” Riddle shouted, turning redder by second. Ace put down his score and shrugged. “*Hic* Well...oof I’m getting big there...you said I had to be honest or off with my head! It’s **great** even, it’s just not the best I’ve ever eaten blow my socks off, sure to win a 10 great.” Ace smacked his lips and rolled his tongue trying to get a better sense of flavor. “Hmmm I think needs a bit more spice and lemon maybe? Some salt? Urp...ouch cramp...” 

Riddle attempted to constrain his anger once again as he curtly left back to the kitchen. “FINE! Then I will attempt **_once again_**. Perhaps a larger portion would be in order,” he said rubbing his hands devilishly with a wide goofy grin. Ace gulped hard worried about his next course. 

The feeding continued as Riddle crept closer to a 10 grade along with Ace’s belly creeping closer to his knees. His belly approached the size of a beachball as he continued to eat. There were several attempts to stop early with his stomach protesting or wanting to purge of prior attempts but Riddle threatened to invoke his magic to strip Ace of his magic for lying or puking before he would cut off his head for real. At one point, Riddle in his chef outfit, put his foot on the chair near Ace’s crotch, grabbed his collar and pulled Ace close to him. “Is this really a 9.5 or are you **_lying?_** ” Ace with a panicked look in his eye turned green for a moment, took a hard gulp and then shook his head no before burping directly in Riddle’s face with enough force to almost take off his chef’s hat.

Riddle pushed Ace back into his chair and stomped back to the kitchen while Ace tried to recover and coax his stomach to behave between strained burps, trying to get even some measure of relief. Finally Riddle returned with a dish that practically sparkled; Ace swore he heard a choir of angels as the dish was put before him. He put the plate on top of his bloated belly to use it as a table and cut into it, then brought it to his lips. His eyes shot open and a smile beamed across his face and he eagerly held up a 10 score sign. “Oi! This is it! You did it Riddle! This will get a 10 score for sure!” he said with enough excitement to forget his protesting stomach for a few moments.

“Excellent. Ah hem, thank you Ace for your help in my endeavors. I’m sure your taste testing will prove invaluable,” Riddle said blushing but trying to return to his normal ways like the ordeal was nothing. This was despite Ace looking like he had swallowed an undersized beach ball but with the firmness of overripe melon. 

Ace struggled to get up and motioned for Riddle to help him up. He swayed unsteadily for a second as he got to his feet, almost threatening to fall over onto the shorter Heartslabyul prefect. “BRAAAPPPP! Only doing my duty. I can’t believe I ate the whole thing...Now to go back to the dorm and be _off with these pants,_ ” he said as he waddled away, his bloated belly bumping purposefully into Riddle, leaving the older dorm leader to turn red with anger once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you like any of this stuff, follow me at [askbloatedbellyblog.tumblr.com](https://askbloatedbellyblog.tumblr.com/) or [https://twitter.com/AskBloated](rel=).


End file.
